Cosmos VM3
|-|Left= } |Align= } |Name = Cosmos VM3 |Image = Cosmos VM3 (Left).png |Description = A late successor to the Quasar VM1, the Cosmos uses experimental plasma containment technology, resulting in larger rounds. These large plasma rounds cause less cranial trauma, but are significantly easier to strike mobile targets with. |Empire = VS |Can Use = MAX |Weapon Type = MAX Anti-Infantry |Fire Rate = 337 |Velocity = 400 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Automatic |Headshot = 1.2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 1 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 125/75 |Reload Speed = 2.25s/3s |Ammunition = 75/600 |Hip Accuracy = 1.65/2.15/2.15/2.65/0.06 |Vertical Recoil = 0.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0/0 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0 |Recoil Angle = -0.25/0.25 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 7 |First Shot = 1.5 |SC Cost = 499 |Cert Cost = 650}} |-|Right= } |Align= } |Name = Cosmos VM3 |Image = Cosmos VM3.png |Description = A late successor to the Quasar VM1, the Cosmos uses experimental plasma containment technology, resulting in larger rounds. These large plasma rounds cause less cranial trauma, but are significantly easier to strike mobile targets with. |Empire = VS |Can Use = MAX |Weapon Type = MAX Anti-Infantry |Fire Rate = 337 |Velocity = 400 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Automatic |Headshot = 1.2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 1 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 125/75 |Reload Speed = 2.25s/3s |Ammunition = 75/600 |Hip Accuracy = 1.65/2.15/2.15/2.65/0.06 |Vertical Recoil = 0.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0/0 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0 |Recoil Angle = -0.25/0.25 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 7 |First Shot = 1.5 |SC Cost = 499 |Cert Cost = 650}} The Cosmos VM3 a late successor to the Quasar VM1, the Cosmos uses experimental plasma containment technology, resulting in larger rounds. These large plasma rounds cause less cranial trauma, but are significantly easier to strike mobile targets with. Attachments Effectiveness |-|One arm= |-|Both Arms= Assuming shots from both arms hit the target. Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the Cosmos VM3. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Cosmos VM3. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Cosmos VM3. Ribbons Medals History *March 20, 2019 Update **Short reload from 2.1sec. to 2.25sec. **Long reload from 3.1sec. to 3sec. **Headshot multiplier from 2 to 1.2 **Projectile velocity from 500 to 400 **Projectile size increased **Projectile visuals modified **''Dev Note: This is a somewhat experimental departure from how the weapon used to behave. Instead of being a "higher ammo capacity Quasar," we're moving it more toward an "Unstable Ammunition" style weapon, with less emphasis on headshots and more consistent damage over time.'' *August 28, 2019 Update **Maximum damage from 167 to 143 **Minimum damage from 143 to 125 **''Dev Note: The bigger bullets of the Cosmos, despite the headshot damage reduction, has made this weapon overperform when attached to such a high health pool target. We're going to keep the unique aspect of the weapon while trying to reel in that performance a bit.'' Category:MAX Anti-Infantry Category:MAX